


Reasonable Conditions

by RosemarysBabysitter (TashaElizabeth)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, WrestleMania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashaElizabeth/pseuds/RosemarysBabysitter
Summary: “Why are you here?”“The bet.”





	

It was late. Too late. That part of the night where nothing good ever happened, no positive decisions were ever made. And Seth had been drinking. He wasn’t hammered. He could still do basic arithmetic and wasn’t slurring his words together, but still he’d been drinking. Enough to make his judgement poor, if not terrible. And he was hurting, physically and mentally exhausted.

Late, drunk, pained and, oh yeah, Seth’d just won a major match in one of the top spots at Wrestlemania.

He should go home, Seth thought to himself, or rather he should go back to his hotel and sleep for about fifteen hours. 

Instead, Seth knocked on the door in front of him, hoping it was the right one. Penthouse suites never had numbers. It seemed he had the right place though, because after a moment the door cracked open and lurking in the doorframe was the man himself. Hunter, dressed for a night in. Gym shorts, a sweatshirt, bare feet. He flinched slightly, surprised to see Seth but not angry. No grimace. No clenched jaw. He just looked tired.

“How’s Stephanie?” Seth asked, absurdly. His eyes squinted as he heard the words coming out of his own mouth. Hunter raised an eyebrow, equally confused by his question.

“Stephanie’s a tough girl,” Hunter said. “She’s sleeping it off.”

“Here?”

“No.” Hunter gave Seth a glance over. Maybe she was mad at him, Seth thought. Maybe she just wanted to let him work. Hunter wasn’t volunteering any details.

“Can I come in?” Seth asked. 

Hunter gave him a long, considerate look, then pulled away from the door, allowing Seth inside.

It was a nice room. Briskly air conditioned. When Hunter closed the door behind him the quiet sounds of the elevator and the floor below disappeared completely. The living room opened to high windows, looking down at the city below, the twinkling lights and the haze of pollution. Hunter must have been on the sofa. The coffee table was pulled up close and the television across from it was on, but muted. There were papers scattered across the tables surface, a laptop open beside them.

“Get you a drink?” Hunter asked and Seth shook his head.

“I’m fine,” Seth said.

Hunter picked an ice pack up off the side table and applied it to the side of his neck. His movements were easy but when he sat he winced slightly. Seth couldn't tell if he was playing it up or not. Hunter threw himself back on the sofa, adjusted the icepack, spared a glance at the television before looking back at Seth with a considering eye.

“Why are you here?” 

“The bet,” Seth said, his throat suddenly dry.

Hunter smiled, that half faced smirk. Seth knew that smile. The whole world knew that smile. He put the icepack down on the coffee table and stretched back languidly. “Now?” he asked. “There’s no do overs in case of whiskey dick.” 

“Yes, now.” Seth nodded, realized he was nodding too vigorously and then over corrected and went still. He swallowed thickly and then went to him, climbed over his thighs and straddled his lap. He felt comfortable there. “Now.” 

Seth grabbed at the hem of Hunter’s sweatshirt, pulling it up to reveal his stomach. How did pulling up that shirt make Hunter look more naked than he had five hours ago in nothing but spandex and knee pads? Hunter cooperated, shrugging it and the t-shirt he wore underneath it off onto the floor, revealing all that muscle and skin. When Hunter’s face popped out of the collar he was still smirking. “Where do you want me, tiger?” Seth didn’t understand how Hunter’s attention could still make him feel so small. 

“Bed,” Seth said, but first he put his hands all over Hunter’s stomach and chest. There were places that were swollen and places that were solid and places that were hot with injury. The side of Hunter’s neck was cold where the pack had been. Seth dragged his knuckles across the skin.

Hunter started to kiss him, smearing his lips across Seth’s lips and jaw. He tried to slide his hands up Seth’s legs, to grab at his ass and lift him up like the old days and carry him across the room. Seth struggled and let himself down, pulled away from the easy, ingrained choreography of Hunter’s affection. It was going to be different this time.

The bed was tucked away in the next room and Hunter led him to it. Tried to kiss him again, to push him down on the red and gold coverlet and get on top of him. Seth evaded his grip.

“Take off my belt first.” He remembered how that had always made him feel helpless.

Hunter sat down on the end of the bed, spreading his legs wide and pulling Seth between them by the waistband of his jeans. He looked Seth in the eye, firm, intense, and he kept his gaze solid when he reached for Seth’s buckle. Dragging the belt from its loops, Seth felt the crawl of the leather strap moving around his waist, slow like a caress. He went on to Seth’s fly, undoing the line of buttons. Seth glanced away first and got mad at himself for doing so.

“You’re going to lay down,” Seth said, turning back to him. “Lay down on your stomach.”

“Oh,” Hunter said. “So it's gonna be that way.” He still looked too smug and Seth suddenly wished that he’d hit Hunter a whole lot harder.

Hunter made a great show about getting down on the bed, arranging himself with his head away from Seth and lowering himself to the mattress as though he were doing push ups. The line of his body arched down to his lower back and up again over his ass. Seth adjusted his cock in his loosened pants, fumbled off his shirt.

Reaching for Hunter’s waistband, Seth dragged his gym shorts off, revealing that they were all Hunter had been wearing. Well, that and his wedding ring. Seth saw it flash when Hunter stacked his fists to support his forehead. He put a hand on Hunter’s ass. “Can I eat it?”

He heard Hunter chuckle, the sound of his voice muffled from within the barricade of his arms. 

“We said anything, right?”

They had. Getting up into each other’s faces, declaring how badly they were going to ruin each other. As if Hunter hadn’t ruined him already. Talking about how unsanctioned went beyond no holds barred, beyond no DQ. “I can do anything I want to you,” Hunter had insisted. “Out there, in front of all those people…” He’d let the threat hang in the air and Seth had gotten so angry, so frustrated and hurt that he’d barked out a reply.

“Fine!” He’d put hands on Hunter’s shirtfront like he hadn’t in a long time. “Fine, do anything you want to me. If you win. If you win, you do anything you want to me. And if you lose…”

And then he’d lost. And Seth had won.

Seth spanked Hunter hard enough to make his hand sting. Then he got down on the bed and started kissing down Hunter’s shoulder.

He hadn’t forgotten what Hunter’s skin tasted like. He tried to remember if there was any other person he could identify solely by their taste and his brain couldn’t process the answer into yes or no. He dragged his lips across the small of Hunter’s back and then he was licking and sucking and tongueing him open and listening for small sounds of pleasure. Hunter shifted toward him. Hocking saliva and then pressing it inside with his tongue until both of them were gasping.

“Lube?” Seth asked, shakily. When he'd planned this out in his head, jerking his cock at night and gnawing at his knuckles, he'd told himself he wouldn't use anything but his own spit. Hunter had done it to him enough times. But he wanted it now. Wanted to extend the moment with stroking seeking fingers.

Hunter gestured to the nightstand. There was a bottle tossed against the lamp. Why? Seth wondered. Had he had someone else here tonight? One of his NXT brats? Or had it just been him and if so, who’d he been thinking about?

Seth poured the lubricant into his hand, coating it across his palm. “Turn over,” he said, realizing he wanted to see him, see Hunter’s face in the dim light and the flush of his blood under his skin. Seth took a deep breath. He’d have to stay calm and organize his expressions into competence and control. He licked at his lips and Hunter didn’t make him say it again. He turned on the bed, sliding down so that his body was closer to where Seth knelt, his legs wrapping around Seth’s knees. Seth dragged his clean hand down Hunter’s thigh and then rubbed a smear of lubricant against Hunter’s hole and inserted a finger.

Hunter’s body was so hot inside it made Seth shudder.

Hunter tilted his head back, revealing the curve of his lower neck, his adam’s apple bobbing. Seth felt him tense all over. Stomach rippling, breath going still. Too tense. Seth tried to work his finger in further, to drip the lubricant inside him and open him up for more. Hunter made a strained sound in the back of his throat.

“You’ve done this before,” Seth said. “You have to have.”

“Not for a long time,” Hunter admitted.

Seth stroked his free hand across Hunter’s sweating side. “Relax,” he said, unnecessarily. He stroked Hunter side again, brought his lips down to kiss the inside of Hunter’s knee. It seemed so stupid and ineffectual, but Hunter brought in a deep breath, closed his eyes

When he let that breath out the tension rippled out of his body, starting the clench of his jaw and surged down through his arms and chest, his stomach and legs. Seth moved so slowly, finding the places he had made red and slick with his mouth and teeth and coaxing them with his knuckles and fingertips. 

“Good,” Seth said. “That’s good.” He got three fingers in all the way and Hunter groaned. “Yeah?” Seth asked.

“Yeah.”

Hunter brought his hands to his head, dragging them over his scalp and Seth realized, with a rush of dizziness, that Hunter was trying to pull at the hair he didn’t have anymore. Operating on sense memory. Flashing back in time. Seth’d done that. 

Those bruises on Hunter's chest, he'd done that too. Seth stilled, withdrew his fingers, and reveled in hearing Hunter actually whine.“Hands and knees,” Seth directed and drew in his breath when Hunter obeyed, turning over in a hurry to present the curves of his ass.

He didn’t have to worry about his face anymore. Just had to keep his weight on one knee and the sounds he was making low and under his breath. Easier said than done. And it wasn’t just the tight, hot grip around his dick. It wasn’t just the look of Hunter all spread out before him, waiting and receptive. It was the end of something that had started ages ago. Something that had started the first time Hunter had pinned him to the mat and the first time Hunter had pinned him to the mattress. He couldn’t remember exactly when that had been, but he could make them not matter now, thrusting forward as far as he could go and bending his head so far down his eyelashes were brushing Hunter’s skin.

Hunter made a noise, maybe a word, but Seth couldn’t hear it because he also threw his hips forward and back, fucking himself on Seth’s cock. Seth choked on the air and clamped his mouth shut so hard his teeth radiated pain. Then he raised his head, planted his hands on either side of Hunter’s hips and started moving. He had meant to be brutal, the sound of smacking skin and pained groans, but Hunter was rocking back against him, rolling up to meet him so sweet and easy Seth couldn’t bring himself to change the tempo.

Hunter said something again and Seth thrust into him hard, like he was driving the words out of him. Once, twice and then Seth realized it was his name. His actual name, not kid or boy or baby. Hunter was saying, “Seth. Seth.” and “oh god, Seth”. And then it went hot. Then it went timeless and blind and Seth didn’t care what noises he was making anymore, put no thought into his movements except the desperate directive not to stop. Not to stop until he broke.

Afterward he hoped the sound he made when he was coming was just noise. He told himself Hunter was too out of it to notice what words Seth had said, if he had said anything at all, and that words said in passion, while gripping tight to someone, didn’t really count. It hurt to breathe afterward, the air too cold in his panting throat. Hunter was still moving against him.

“I’m not…” he said. “I need…”

Seth thought about pulling back. Just leaving him there and walking away but he was drawn so tight he looked like his skin might snap. Seth wrapped a hand around Hunter’s thick cock and continued thrusting forward with the last vestiges of his hard on. Seth didn’t croon or encourage, didn’t offer any comfort except for his other hand, pressing hard on Hunter’s lower back but that was enough. Hunter stiffened and shot, back arching and neck craning up and mouth open silently. Then he collapsed onto his own mess. 

Seth drew back. He could hear Hunter breathing heavy, almost panting. This was the part Hunter had always been pretty good at. When Seth had been wrung out and dirty and bruised and crying. Hunter had been very good at putting Seth back together again. Sure, sometimes there were spare parts left over, but there always are when you do it yourself.

Seth pulled on the coverlet, dragging it out from Hunter’s body, watching him turn over to let the fabric slide away and reveal heavy white sheets, crisp and clean. The maid would not be happy about having to clean that. Hunter was still out of it, hazy and unfocused, rubbing on the side of his neck with a stiff thumb.

Seth went out into the living room and picked up the ice pack from the couch. He was visible, half naked and debauched, through the big windows on the other side of the room. Male Wrestlers Caught in Hotel Sex Scandal. But it didn’t matter. There wasn’t anyone out there to see. He brought the ice pack back into the bedroom. Hunter was staring at the ceiling, the back of his hand pressed to his forehead. Seth sat on the bed.

“Here,” he said in a soft voice, put the now mostly melted ice pack over the worst of the bruises. Hunter raised a hand to it to hold it in place. The other he clapped against Seth’s side.

“Everything you dreamed about, kiddo?” Hunter said in a hoarse voice.

Seth picked the hand up off his hip and brought it to his mouth, kissing the palm on some old instinct. Hunter curled his fingers, very briefly, around Seth’s face.

“I’m going to stay the night,” Seth said, improvising with confidence he didn’t really have. “And you have to hold me until I go.”

Hunter roused himself enough to raise an arm, letting Seth slide into the space against his chest. He settled down under the weight of Hunter’s arm, under his smell.

“Why'd you pick this?” Hunter asked, turning on his side to allow Seth room on the pillow. He drew Seth’s body back against him, threw a leg over his. “The bet was for anything and you just wanted to get laid and cuddle?”

“What were you going to do to me if you won?” Seth asked.

Hunter shrugged sleepily, nuzzling into Seth’s shoulder. “Tie you up in the locker room and let the roster use you as a come dump.” 

Seth shivered, not sure if it was in terror or not.


End file.
